1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recording input information such as video signals, applied to a video recording apparatus for surveillance and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video recording apparatus for surveillance is used for ensuring security where an automatic teller machine (ATM), for example, is installed. Such a video recording apparatus may be called time lapse video cassette recorder (VCR). Usually, video signals outputted from a video surveillance camera are intermittently recorded on a video tape by means of a VCR.
Such a video recording apparatus for surveillance is usually used in a mode for recording video information for many hours such as a week or a month on a single video tape. Consequently, in order to search for any particular information on a video tape, it is required to stop recording while searching or to wait until recording finishes. In the former case, it is impossible to record information during searching. In the latter case, it is impossible to carry out searching as desired.
Some video recording apparatuses for surveillance have a repeat function for automatically rewinding a video tape to the start thereof when information is recorded as far as the end of the tape and restarting recording. With such a recording apparatus, however, recording is suspended while a video tape is being rewound.
Another problem is that when a video recording apparatus is used for recording information consecutively on a plurality of video tapes, recording is suspended while a tape is changed with another.
Furthermore, in a video recording apparatus of related art, a VCR section is not ready for recording for ten-odd seconds immediately after power-on. It is therefore impossible to start recording immediately after power-on.
It is an object of the invention to provide input information recording apparatus and method for allowing another operation such as searching for information recorded without interrupting recording of input information.
An input information recording apparatus of the invention comprises: a first recording means for recording input information on a first recording medium; a second recording means for temporarily recording input information on a second recording medium; and a control means for controlling the first recording means so that input information is recorded on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording, controlling the second recording means so that input information is temporarily recorded on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording, and controlling the first and second recording means so that information recorded on the second recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording.
Another input information recording apparatus of the invention comprises: a first recording means for recording input information on a first recording medium; a second recording means for temporarily recording input information on a second recording medium; a third recording means for temporarily recording input information on a third recording medium; and a control means for controlling the first recording means so that input information is recorded on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording, controlling the second recording means so that input information is temporarily recorded on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording, controlling the first and second recording means so that information recorded on the second recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon and controlling the third recording means so that input information is temporarily recorded on the third recording medium during the transfer and recording of the information on the second recording medium when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording, and controlling the first and third recording means so that information recorded on the third recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when recording of the information recorded on the second recording medium onto the first recording medium is completed.
A method for recording input information of the invention comprises the steps of: recording input information on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording; recording input information temporarily on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording; and transferring information recorded on the second recording medium to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording.
Another method for recording input information of the invention comprises the steps of: recording input information on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording, recording input information temporarily on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording; and transferring information recorded on the second recording medium to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon while recording input information temporarily on the third recording medium when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording; and transferring information recorded on the third recording medium to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when recording of the information recorded on the second recording medium onto the first recording medium is completed.
In the input information recording apparatus or method of the invention, input information is recorded on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording. Input information is temporarily recorded on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording. Information recorded on the second recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording.
In the other input information recording apparatus or method of the invention, input information is recorded on the first recording medium when the first recording medium is ready for recording. Input information is temporarily recorded on the second recording medium when the first recording medium is not ready for recording. Information recorded on the second recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon while input information is temporarily recorded on the third recording medium when the first recording medium shifts from a state of not ready for recording to a state of ready for recording. Information recorded on the third recording medium is transferred to the first recording medium to be recorded thereon when recording of the information recorded on the second recording medium onto the first recording medium is completed.